1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stun grenades and more particularly to a stun grenade having a time delay mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stun grenade comprises a housing having a tubular body with end members brazed to the ends of the tubular body, and a collar member threadedly received in a threaded central opening in one end member for supporting an explosive charge in the housing. At the inner end of the collar member is a cylinder to which a tubular container filled with explosive charge is attached. Outer diameter of the tubular container is less than a minimum diameter of the threaded opening in the one end member to permit the tubular container to be inserted through the threaded opening while attached to the collar member. At the outer end of the collar member is a threaded recess for receipt of a fuse member externally of the housing. A flash hole in the collar member directs a flash which is produced when the fuse member is activated into the tubular container to ignite the explosive charge.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.